The Second Act
by Cho Koume
Summary: SEQUEL TO "The Curtain Falls Adieu" After his accident, Kaoru begins to notice differences amongst his group, and differences between him and Hikaru more specifically. What are these new feelings and how will the twins adjust?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own Ouran High School Host Club and blab la bla!

So many people seemed to enjoy my story "The Curtain Falls Adieu" so here is a sequel to said story!

.

.

It's… a little frustrating… Everyone was acting differently, not doing anything I wouldn't like, constantly being attentive to me… Sure it was nice to get attention, but it has passed that point some time ago, crossing the line into pity. Perhaps… none of them trusted me to be on my own anymore. Day in and day out, it was "how are you feeling?" and "what can I do for you"? It was getting old and fast…

This has been going on for over a week now.

After that accident, after my odd behavior leading up to said accident… maybe I just couldn't redeem myself in their eyes. Well, most of them… Hikaru…. Not once did he cross that line. He would help me if I asked for it, or if he knew I needed it… but he didn't treat me differently than before. But I could tell he was internalizing his feelings, changing them into guilt. He blamed himself for my accident, and I didn't want that either. If I didn't do something, then…

"Kaoru?" I was broken from my thoughts suddenly by a warm hand resting on my cheek. The music room setting suddenly came back into view as did my brother's face. He was slightly worried… Ah, that's right, we were working now… My internal thoughts sometimes distracted me. I give him a small smile and lay my hand over his, nuzzling his palm gently.

"Ah, forgive me, Hikaru… I was just thinking to myself."

"Thinking?" Hikaru blinked down at him.

"Yes… about how wonderful you are… I was secretly hoping you would touch me, and you granted my wish…!" I smiled, letting our act continue in a way that pleased our clients. Getting the hint, Hikaru fell into his role as well, leaning in closer until our noses touched.

"Oh Kaoru… I'll service you whenever you wish… I wont leave an inch of you untouched." I blushed in response to his words, his hot breath against my lips sending a shiver down my spine. Though it was meant as an act, I still felt such intensity pass between us.

"Oh Hikaru…."

I don't know exactly when, but… something changed between us. Before, I could feel the world expanding, drawing Hikaru ever farther from my side, but now, there's hardly a moment I don't feel his warmth nearby me. We've somehow… grown even closer than before… but was that a good thing? Or would our host club taboo… extend even beyond these four walls?

Soon, the club activities winded down and as the last student left, Haruhi let out a deep sigh.

"What a long day…"

"Hai… but you did very well!" I said, sitting in my chair still. I wasn't able to move around very well due to a heavy medical boot I had to wear due to my fractures.

"Thanks, Kaoru… how did you hold up?"

"I did fine, thanks!" I know she's worried… but I could honestly say I was doing better, and she, for one, understood that. She walked over and started cleaning up the area nearby where a bunch of books were.

"I'm sorry I can't be more useful right now…" I said with a sigh.

"It's alright! I'm kind of sorry you're not able to dress up like the others. You really seem to enjoy it."

"Well, it is nice, but with this thing, it would just cause problems, I think."

"Hai…"

"Maybe we should suspend our cosplay until you're better…!" Tamaki spoke up, standing nearby and shamelessly eavesdropping on our conversation. I waved my hand, however.

"Not necessary."

"I'm sure our clients wouldn't mind! I mean, we're a team and it isnt' fair to-"

"Oi, I said it's not-" But I was ignored. Tamaki wandered off on his own, talking to himself. He could be so thick-headed sometimes… I shake my head and looked around the room at the others. Hikaru was across the room talking to Honey and Mori-senpai while Kyoya was at his computer, no doubt placing many orders taken during service. Our group could be so predictable sometimes… Then, I look back at Haruhi who was picking up various books. My body just suddenly wanted me to move, so I grabbed my crutches which were leaning nearby and got to my feet, walking to her.

"I can take care of those!" I offered.

"Ah… are you sure?"

"Hai~ I need to move around anyway. I wont strain myself with this!" I could tell she was reluctant to let me do anything more than sit and drink tea, but she agreed and left the books for me. I picked one up at a time, moving them to the bookshelf. I had gotten rather good at moving with my crutches, though it could be exhausting. I got to the final book and let out a sigh, stopping at the bookcase. This one went up on a high shelf, so taking a breath, I reached up to see if I could get it into it's slot, but in an instant, I felt a hot body pressed against my back, a hand firmly resting on one of my hips and another hand by mine, taking the book from me and putting into place. Suddenly, I felt my body stiffen, my heart nearly stopping and my brain misfiring. To suddenly feel someone pressed against you without a sound, without warning was… exciting and somehow terrifying at the same time. I felt an electrifying sensation pass through me, and then I heard my brother's voice speaking next to my ear.

"That one's too high for you, Kaoru. I've got it." All too soon, Hikaru's body heat moved away, the book now safely in its place, but I remained there, braced against the bookcase and willing my heartbeat to settle. What was that…? That sudden rush, that shocking heat….

"Kaoru?" I look up at my brother slowly, face beat red and heart still pounding.

"H-Hikaru…" I can hardly breathe… what was that feeling? Hikaru blinked at me and reached out to stroke my cheek. Somehow this contact was familiar, whilst the previous wasn't…

"You look tired, Kaoru… lets go on home now, okay?" I couldn't object… or more, I didn't want to. I didn't want anything more than to go home and lay in bed with Hikaru, so I nodded my head and he turned back to inform the others whilst holding my hand. We were soon dismissed and though it was slow, Hikaru kept pace with me as I used my crutches to hobble through the halls. We stopped every now and then so I could catch my breath, but…

"I must… look pretty pathetic right now, huh?"

"….Not really…" Hikaru answered honestly. " you're just hurt right now is all… you'll get better." Slowly, I look up into my brother's face, eyes shimmering.

"Hikaru…"

"I could carry you if you'd like…" he offered, but I shook my head.

"I don't want to put you out…" I admitted. His eyes softened slightly.

"You wont… I'm just feeling a little selfish… I want to feel you.. to be closer to you." Another blush drifted to my cheeks at hearing those words, and though I didn't want to be pitied or given special treatment, I secretly wanted to touch him, too. So, he knelt down and I climbed up onto his back. I held onto the crutches for him so his hands could focus on holding me up and together we continued on down the halls. Hikaru's back was so warm… I closed my eyes softly, letting myself listen to the gentle beat of his heart.

"Hikaru…. Thank you…"


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not exactly sure when I fell asleep, but when I opened my eyes, I was on my brother's back and he sounded… so tired. Glancing quickly around, I saw that we were ascending the staircase of our luxurious home. Hikaru was wearing himself out, trying to carry me up the stairs… I normally was very easy to carry, but this darn boot was making it just difficult enough. Hikaru stopped to catch his breath but before I could tell him to set me down, I could hear several of our servant's voices call out.

"Sir, wont you let us carry him for you?"

"You mustn't strain yourself!"

"No!" Hikaru said firmly and in such an irritated way that it caused even me to jolt slightly. "No…" He said again, this time softly. "No one should touch him but me… I'm fine."

Oh, Hikaru… he was putting so much pressure onto himself needlessly… still, I couldn't help but love that he wanted to be the one to tend to me. I decided not to speak up and let him continue on carrying me until we reached our bedroom. He nudged open the door just enough for us to pass through and then kicked it closed, slowly trudging towards the bed where he sat down. I kept my arms around him as he caught his breath and slowly tightened my hold. I could feel him jump and glance back with the cutest, shocked expression.

"Kaoru! You're awake!"

"Yeah." I said, smiling. "My hero… carrying the princess up the stairs and all this long way…" I could see the faintest blush grace his cheeks before he looked away and scratched his head.

"Of course… You fell asleep in the car and well…"

"Well?" He seemed hesitant to reply, so I didn't push him. Instead, I nuzzled his neck thankfully. "Thank you… Hikaru."

"Hai hai." He said, sighing. "Man I'm so tired…"

"I bet. You worked so hard today!" I laid back on the bed and held out my arms. My lack of contact made him turn and again, I saw him blush. "Why not come rest…? I'll be your pillow." I saw it… that wonderful, honest smile and without hesitation, he turned and fell into my embrace. His arms wound quickly around me and his cheek nuzzled against my neck causing a sudden shiver to shoot up my spine. This was kind of like earlier at the club… His heat, his breath, his body pressed against mine…. Why did he affect me so deeply? Why have I not felt these intense emotions in this way before? We always hugged and held each other, and sleep in the same bed every night. So what's changed?

Maybe… it's the promise he made to me…

'Do you hear me, Kaoru? Can you feel my hand? I'm here now… and I'm never letting you out of my sight ever again!'

Yes, I could hear him, though I couldn't wake up. I felt his hand in mine, heard the desperation in his voice… Hikaru was different that day, and without meaning to, I must have changed something between us… forever. As I felt Hikaru's breathing even out, I occupied myself with playing with his soft hair.

"Hikaru… my Hikaru… I'm right here… and I'm not going anywhere…" Again my eyes closed and I surrendered myself to sleep, wrapped in the warmth of my twin, but when I awoke, I was somewhat cold. I was laying under the covers, now dressed in my pjs. The lights were out and Hikaru was snoring away next to me. It was surprising that I hadn't woken up while being changed…. Was Hikaru the one who did it? Somehow, that thought made me blush, though it wouldn't be the first time he'd seen me without clothes on. Definitely not. Looking over, I watched him for a while and smiled. He was so cute and carefree when he slept… it showed a glimpse into his true personality… I would have liked to watch him sleep even longer, but alas, I needed to move. Slowly, I started to slip out of the bed but before I could stand, I gasped, feeling a hand shoot out across the covers to take hold of mine. I looked back and saw Hikaru, now fully awake, staring at me almost… suspiciously.

"Kaoru… where are you going at this hour?" he was still tired, clearly, but it would seem… he couldn't let go of what I'd done, sneaking out of bed like before. Smiling softly, I responded.

"It's not like before, Hikaru… I just need the bathroom." I'd used that excuse before, however, and Hikaru wasn't going to accept it that easily. He released my hand, rounded the bed and offered his hand.

"I'll take you." I knew it… things wouldn't go back to normal THAT easily. Still, I didn't mind the company, and I took his hand. Slowly, we made our way to the bathroom and he stood at the door as I did my business.

"Can you stand alright on your own?" He asked, not looking inside.

"I can, worry-wart." I replied, laughing softly. "Are you going to offer to hold it for me, too?"

"Do you need me to?" His answer was unlike what I was expecting. He'd never… said something like that before, even while playing around at the host club. Hold it? Hold… I could feel my face burning up right away and though he couldn't see it, I shook my head several times.

"B-baka…."

There was a sort of unspoken pact between us…. An invisible line we drew and never crossed. We never spoke of it, never officially decided it, but still we never crossed it. We never stepped over that line at home or during club… but just then, I could see the line in my mind. How far… would we take things? What did Hikaru truly feel for me? Was this all just a big game we played, or…

This stayed on my mind throughout the night and the next morning's classes. Finally, we were back at the music room, entertaining clients. Things were going well enough until one female student came in. We knew her from class and when she saw us, she came right over. We greeted her together, keeping up our act, but when she stopped, it was right in front of Hikaru.

"Y-you're Hikaru-kun, right…?"

"That's right~" She knew us apart, only because she spent so much time around us… no, maybe it was because it was easy to tell us apart with my stupid boot.

"Have you come to enjoy our company, Nikki-san?"

"W-well I… I just wanted to tell you…"

"Mm…?" She was blushing. I could see it, but Hikaru was just kind of ignorant. I looked up at her.

"I… I love you!" Instantly, my chest felt tight, my heart skipped a beat and I felt like the breath in my body had been stolen away. What she said struck my heart harder than anything else… The girls we normally entertained gasped and blushed, looking like they were very pleased, and Hikaru… well he was smiling at her ignorantly as if it was just a game. But it wasn't. I saw the look in her eyes… she truly was in love with Hikaru.

"Aw thank you!" Hikaru said casually.

"I-I mean it… and I… I would like to go out with you. Would you please?"

"A date~?" He was really playing it up, putting on a show… But… what if it wasn't an act? What if Hikaru really… He started to stand up, to approach the girl but I shot up out of my chair, ignoring the sting in my leg and took hold of his hand, loudly shouting.

"He can't!" Everyone in the music room looked up at us, staring. All eyes were on us, but I didn't care. Hikaru slowly turned his head towards me, eyes wide, and when he saw my teary, red face, he instantly pulled me into his arms.

"Kaoru…. Could you be…. jealous?" If he was acting, it was cruel… because I wasn't. I sniffled and pressed my head against his chest, arms wrapping tightly around him.

"Of course…! Hikaru, the thought of you being close to anyone else is just…"

"Kaoru…" the room was silent as Hikaru gently lifted my chin, bringing our faces so close I could practically feel his lips moving against mine. "No one is more important to me than you… You never have to worry about someone taking me away. You're my everything, Kaoru…"

"Hikaru…" what I did next happened completely by accident… I think. We always kept a certain distance during our little games, getting just close enough to drive the girls crazy, but in a bold move, I... closed the distance, and pressed my lips against his for real. I could feel his body stiffen slightly, his eyes widening slightly, and instantly, the girls in the room gasped at us. Before then, all of our advances were only hinted at, but now… It happened fast, and when I pulled back and saw the surprised faces around me, I realized what I'd just done.

I crossed the invisible line.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone saw it… everyone was watching, but no one spoke of it. Well, our clients squealed, but that was probably because they thought it was part of the show. Hikaru…. Hikaru didn't mention it. He brushed it off like it was nothing, and that hurt. Nikki had blushed furiously at us before leaving silently… but that's fine. I wanted her to go. But… why? Why did I kiss him? Don't get me wrong.. we've kissed before, but only as brothers. A kiss on the cheek or the forehead or hand… never before on the lips, though. The whole rest of the club, Hikaru wore a blush, continuing to discuss meaningless things with our clients. He hardly looked at me. Had I hurt him? Had I finally pushed him away for good? I hoped not… I kept trying to say something, but… no words would come out. Our clients then turned their gaze to me.

"Kaoru-kun, anou… how much longer do you have to wear your boot?"

"Will it come off soon?"

"Ah… actually I'll be going to the doctor today to see if I can get it removed."

"I wish you the best, Kaoru-kun!"

"Thanks!" I was acting happy… always acting… acting like my leg didn't still hurt. Acting like everything was fine. Acting like… I didn't really mean to kiss him. I think, deep down, I did… Club soon ended but the uncomfortable distance between Hikaru and me remained. He turned, finally, to look at me, but it seemed difficult for him to speak. I couldn't stand that uncomfortable silence anymore, so I spoke up instead.

"Gomen ne, Hikaru… about before." He looked a little surprised. "I was in the moment and my foot slipped." It was a dumb lie… anyone else would have called me on it, but not Hikaru. I watched his expression change from shock to playful. He pinched my cheeks softly and laughed.

"Baka Kaoru! You gotta be more careful!"

"Hai hai!" I replied, brushing his hands off.

"I'm sorry, though." Hikaru said suddenly. "I took the game a little far with Nikki. I didn't think you'd jump out of your seat like that. Still, it made for a good show, didn't it?"

"Ah…. Right… a good show…." Somehow that just made me feel bad. This was all just a game to Hikaru. Nikki's affections, the clients…me. I wanted to ask him how he felt… if he meant those words he spoke so softly… but I didn't have the nerve to ask him. Soon, Haruhi came up behind us… I don't know if that's a good thing or not.

"Anou, Hikaru…" Hikaru instantly jumped up and smiled, happy to see her.

"What is it, Haruhi?" He looked so happy and excited to see her….

"Well, it's our turn to clean up the classroom, remember?"

"Ah… right." Hikaru laughed. I felt bad because I couldn't help. "I'll be right there! …! Ah wait, Kaoru's appointment…"

"Don't worry about it, Hikaru." I said, standing. He instantly reached out to help steady me. It was more out of reflex than anything else, but it still felt nice. "I can go on my own and meet you back at the house if you want."

"You sure? You don't need me there to hold your hand?" I wanted him there… I really did. I wanted so much for him to be there…. But…

"I'll be alright. We'll be together soon enough, right?"

"Right…" Seeing as he wasn't going to put up a fight for me, I grabbed my crutches and said goodbye to everyone. He waved to me and walked off with Haruhi, happily chatting away and I just stared. My change in personality hadn't gone unnoticed, however, as a firm hand fell on my shoulder. I expected to turn back and see Kyouya standing there, but instead I saw…

"Tamaki…?"

"I'll go with you, okay?"

"Ah… hai…" It was a father's role to watch over everyone and make sure they were alright, wasn't it? Maybe this was just his role to play… no, honestly, Tamaki was the one person who didn't pretend. He honestly felt deep down that we were family and though it may seem an act, his words, his feelings were completely genuine. So, he helped me downstairs and into his car.

"Thanks for the lift!" I said sincerely.

"It's no problem. You looked like you wanted company."

"I did?"  
"Yes…" There was something on his mind… I knew there was.

"Is there… something you wanted to talk about, senpai?"

"Well…. You've been acting strangely. I wanted to make sure you're alright."

"Well, my leg hurts, but aside from that-"

"Are you and Hikaru fighting?" He just went out and said it, surprisingly. He could be horribly blunt sometimes. Upon hearing that, I could no longer keep up the fascade and my gaze fell to the window, watching the scenary pass.

"I wouldn't say we're… fighting."

"Then what would you say?"

"…I'm just confused is all. About… what Hikaru thinks of me."

"What are you talking about? You mean the world to him. Everyone knows that, and he said it himself."

"He did he mean it? I don't know… lately, the line between reality and playtime has been blurry… I can't always tell when he's joking…. Or when he really means something."

"You're twins… shouldn't you know?"

"I should, but lately… Well, I know he likes Haruhi… even if she's too naïve to understand his feelings."

"…Then what about you? How do you feel?"

"I feel like…. I don't want him to be with anyone… but me."

Tamaki was quiet for a moment, but glancing at his face, he didn't look disgusted or confused…. He was…smiling. He knew me well. To me, this wasn't a game. To me, this was real…

"You need to talk to him." …I knew that. I knew all along that I needed to tell him, but… why was I hesitating? I kept thinking about those words for a while… and Tamaki, our self-appointed "daddy" just smiled, giving me encouragement. I can do this… I can….. right?

Meanwhile, Hikaru and Haruhi finished up cleaning the classroom and as a courtesy, Hikaru called for his car and drove her home. They sat at Haruhi's cute little table drinking tea.

"You didn't have to give me a ride, Hikaru. But thank you."

"It's no problem! It's nice to get away every now and then! Commoners are so fascinating, anyway!" Haruhi gave him a disapproving look but sighed, not retaliating. She brought over a tray of simple "commoner" snacks and watched as Hikaru ate them graciously. He looked happy, at least on the surface.

"Ne Hikaru… you've changed."

"Eh?" Hikaru paused mid-drink and blinked at her confusedly. "What do you mean?"

"Well, maybe it's just my imagination, but… you've been acting different recently. In fact, your personality is all over the place. One minute you're quiet and reflective, then you're loud and boisterous…. And others, you're waiting on Kaoru hand and foot. Ever since that time…"

"Stop." Hikaru stopped her suddenly, that serious expression coming to his face. "We don't need to talk about that."

"I think we should. You haven't once brought it up… you act like it's all water under the bridge, but really, you can't get it out of your head, can you?"

"….It's just… I don't know what to think."

"What do you mean?" She asked softly.

"Well… during that time, I couldn't tell what Kaoru was going through… he was hiding things from me, and because of it, he got hurt…"

"That's hardly your fault, though."

"It was. But it was Kaoru's fault, too… I don't want to see him hurt, I don't want him to suffer, but I don't know what he wants from me, either."

"Sounds complicated…"

"You have no idea." Hikaru sighed and laid his head down on Haruhi's table. "I wish he'd just talk to me… tell me what he's thinking."

"You should do the same. You two should really talk."

"I know…" Hikaru sighed again. What did Kaoru want from him? Why was he still keeping his thoughts to himself? Then, he recalled the incident from earlier. The look of jealousy in Kaoru's eyes, his lightly trembling form…. The softness of his lips. Hikaru absently found himself touching his own lips, remembering the wet, hot feel of his brother. He'd never done something quite like that… how did he feel about it? Haruhi was watching and must have been wondering the same.

"Ne, about earlier…"

"Ha?" Hikaru looked up.

"I'm not judging or anything… but that was pretty intense. Until now, I always thought you two were acting. Putting on a show for everyone. I guess you're both really, honestly close, right?"

Were they? They hadn't been apart a single night, they slept in the same bed, bathed, ate and walked together… At the host club, they acted like so much more. Like… lovers. Lovers….

"It's true… most of what we talk about in front of others is just for show… but… the feeling is behind it. Sort of… a fantasy of ours." 'ours or mine?' Hikaru wondered. Did he long for it all to be real? But then, there were his feelings for Haruhi. Looking her over, he couldn't deny she was cute, honest and a dream for any man to long for.

"So, the words you spoke earlier… were a lie?"

"! No!" Hikaru quickly sat up, slamming his hands down on the table. "Kaoru means everything to me!" Haruhi jumped and her eyes widened. It was only then that Hikaru realized he'd frightened her and quietly apologized.

"I'm sorry…. I shouldn't have asked something like that."

"No… I'm sorry for overreacting…" but why did he react so strongly? Was it the suggestion that he didn't love his brother? Or was it the meaning of his love that was being questioned? For once, he really had to think… how deep did his feelings go? If he hadn't been interested in that way, he wouldn't put on that face for everyone to see…. So did he really….

"Ah! It's so late!" Haruhi exclaimed, looking at a small clock on the wall. It was well past dark by then and Hikaru gasped. He'd spent far too much time away, and surely Kaoru was worried about him. Quickly, he called for his driver to get him, said a quick goodbye to Haruhi and rushed home as quickly as he could. One of his maids met him at the door.

"Welcome home, Hikaru-kun. You're back so late…"

"Sorry, I got busy. Is Kaoru still eating dinner?"

"Ah… no. Kaoru-kun came back a few hours ago and went right upstairs to sleep."

"He didn't eat?" She shook her head. "We offered to bring him something, but he said he wasn't hungry." Kaoru… he was neglecting himself again… Hikaru wasted no time in rushing upstairs and quietly slipped into their room. There he was, laying under the covers on his side. He looked so small in their bed made for two… On his way over, Hikaru quietly removed his shoes, jacket and shirt and crawled up onto the bed. He lightly shook his brother's shoulder, but Kaoru didn't wake. He brushed his bangs out of his face… his calm, soft, sleeping face…

"Kaoru… I'm sorry I'm so late…" Since when had he become comfortable being away from his brother's side? Since when did it become okay to not look over and see him standing there? Maybe this was what Kaoru had been so afraid of… Hikaru really WAS moving away from him. Now he understood his brother's fear…

"I'm sorry… you were right… but now that I'm aware of it…"Kaoru didn't wake, even still, but Hikaru felt like his message would get through. He then pulled back slightly and looked down his brother's form. He couldn't see the bulge of the large boot under the covers, so Kaoru must have been successful in having it removed. Slowly, Hikaru let his hand wander down his brother's form to stroke his leg. Yes, it was finally gone! But… the bone had been badly broken… had it somehow left a scar? He didn't like Kaoru looking different… he didn't like not matching… looking over and seeing himself… He had to check.

So, gently, Hikaru moved aside the covers and let his eyes wander. Kaoru was in his underwear, which for some reason caused him to blush when it shouldn't have been surprising, and he looked further down those long, thin legs… he didn't see a scar. Thankful, Hikaru smiled and stroked his brother's smooth leg.

"You're okay… really okay…"

"Mmm… Hika…ru…" Hikaru jumped at hearing his name and pulled his hand back. Kaoru groaned sleepily and rolled onto his back to stretch before his tired eyes opened to see Hikaru sitting there, staring at him.

"Hikaru… Okairi…"

"Ah.. t..tadaiima…" Kaoru's eyes wandered to the clock, which made Hikaru feel guilty.

"You're home late…"

"Gomen, Kaoru… I gave Haruhi a ride home and well… time got away from me."

"…I see…" The way Kaoru said that made Hikaru feel worse.

"Are you mad at me, Kaoru?" But his younger twin shook his head.

"I'm not… just tired." Kaoru rolled back over onto his side, but Hikaru couldn't help but feel that he was moving away from him, so he laid down and pulled his brother firmly against him, nuzzling his back. Kaoru shivered, unprepared for the sudden contact.

"I'm tired, too… so lets stay like this." Hikaru said against his back. "I wont move away… so don't pull away either…"

"Hikaru…" could it be… that Hikaru was beginning to realize…. Well, maybe it was just coincidence, Kaoru decided, closing his eyes. He wanted to feel his brother anyway, and closed his eyes, falling asleep to the sound of his brother's breathing.


End file.
